Obsequios por partida doble
by Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa
Summary: [UA] A veces no es bueno confiar en los regalos de tus amigas. "—¡Estás delirando!/—¡¿Por qué! ¡Hay un montón de zombies afuera y no me crees!/—¡No son zombies!/—¡Claro que sí! ¡Querían comer mi cerebro!/—¡Es Halloween!/—¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Es navidad!" [Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea Sengoku"]


**¡Hola!**

Vine con un reto, que tendrá votaciones xD soy mala para esas cosas, nunca gano. Pero bueno, me conformo con saber que participé. ¡Suerte para mí! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>A veces no es bueno confiar en los regalos de tus amigas. "—¡Estás delirando!/—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay un montón de zombies afuera y no me crees!/—¡No son zombies!/—¡Claro que sí! ¡Querían comer mi cerebro!/—¡Es Halloween!/—¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Es navidad!" [**Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea Sengoku"**]

**Palabras: **1695**.**

**Pairing: **Ayame/Kagome (No Yuri).

**Género: **Humor/Amistad.

**Idea: **Reto "**Las ilusiones de Byakuya**" del foro "**La aldea Sengoku**". Elegí: **Pareja**: #20 Ayame/Kagome. **Diálogo**: #20. —¡Estás delirando! —¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay un montón de zombies afuera y no me crees! —¡No son zombies! —¡Claro que sí! ¡Querían comer mi cerebro! —¡Es Halloween!. **Trama**: #15. Un día después de navidad. El regalo no fue lo que ***_Ayame_*** esperó. Jodido pero traté de hacer algo xD.

**Datos adicionales: **Estoy loca, demoré una hora y media en hacer este corto tan corto, y…estoy loca. Ah, corrección en bruto. Disculparán los horrores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rumiko Takahashi, ayer hablamos de tu derecho sobre los personajes, deja de llamarme tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>«Obsequios por partida doble»<strong>

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_Sayra Figueroa._

* * *

><p>Suspiró cansada una vez más.<p>

Era diciembre, veintiséis, y ella, una enfermera de un hospital psiquiátrico. De acuerdo; vivía con una loca, específicamente su mejor amiga: Kagome Higurashi. Habían pasado la noche de navidad más épica de su vida, y todo gracias a que su querida compañera había querido darle un regalo en combo. Sí. Uno por navidad y otro por Halloween que ya era atrasado.

Como no habían tenido dinero ni para ir a la esquina ese día, entonces no habían hecho nada en noche de brujas y se fueron a dormir como a las nueve. El sueño las estaba matando.

—¿Sigues molesta? —Ayame rodó los ojos ¿es que Kagome estaba loca? ¡Claro que seguía molesta, carajo! ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió hacerle tremenda broma? Disque regalo de navidad. Kagome saboreó otro de sus bombones y sonrió, como niña tonta—. Lo siento.

—Oh, cállate. —Mustió con desespero y molestia, mientras observaba la pantalla apagada del televisor de la sala.

—Vamos, Ayame, es navidad…

—Navidad fue ayer —irrumpió la colorada— y mejor no hagas que recuerde ese asqueroso día.

Kagome, no tuvo más remedio que callar. Era cierto que habían decidido darse regalos para navidad, regalos secretos, y Ayame había sido la suficientemente hermosa como para regalarle una caja de bombones (amaba los malditos chocolates) y una blusa blanca de esas que ella adoraba; había sido el regalo perfecto, y no se arrepentía en ningún momento en haber rechazado jugar con sus compañeros de trabajo al amigo secreto, por jugarlo con su mejor amiga. Y ella solo quiso hacer lo mejor en darle un regalo por doble: Navidad y Halloween.

Qué bueno que no se le ocurrió darle uno para fin de año también.

—Ayame, no fue para tanto —trató de sonar descomplicada, aunque moría de la vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?! —Se levantó, roja de la ira— ¡Kagome, soy una enfermera psiquiátrica, lidio con locos todos los días! ¡¿Crees que tu broma me gustó?!

—¿No? —Torció la boca en señal de disconformidad.

—Estás loca. —Se tiró al sofá, con cansancio, mientras llevaba una mano hasta su frente.

—La próxima vez te regalaré un peluche ¿vale?

—No esperes que recuerde lo de anoche cada vez que obsequies algo ¿o sí? —Siguió de la misma manera, sin alterar la voz—, es que cada vez que me acuerdo…

_"__Estaba tan cansada ¿a qué loco se le ocurre llamarla en Navidad? Ella ya no estaba en servicio, su turno, el de trabajo ya estaba expedido, ella estaba en vacaciones, no era justo que su cubre de hiciera el enfermo solo para hacerla trabajar en navidad. Bajó del taxi, que la dejaba bastante cerca de su departamento._

_Caminó, abrigándose como más podía, sus manos temblaban debido a la nieve que caía graciosa sobre ella. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado meter sus guantes. Seguramente Kagome ya había llegado y le tendría un chocolate caliente, porque el frío era matador. La noche estaba hermosa, la gente había adornado sus casas con luces azules y demás, ya que pocos celebraban estas festividades._

_El tiempo pasaba y ella se adentraba en las oscuras calles, acercándose a su casa, la cual ya estaba extrañando. Era muy extraño que no hubiera nadie en la vereda, ya que la casa que compartía con Kagome, era seguida de un sinnúmero de parecidas; no le tomó importancia y siguió caminando. Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó sonidos de los arbustos que estaban al extremo derecho de la calle._

_—__¿Quién anda ahí? —Preguntó, algo temerosa, a mitad de pasar. No hubo respuesta. Quiso seguir caminando pero el sonido fue más fuerte—. ¿Quién es? ¡Responda!_

_Nada._

_Escuchó el sonido de zapatos, pasos que se arrastraban, gruñidos humanos, aterradores, y cercanía. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Miró para su alrededor, y vió a una cantidad de más o menos quince seres con forma humana acercándose a ella, vestidos tan idénticos como aquel vídeo de __**Michael Jackson® **__llamado Thriller. Maldijo intensamente los malditos cantantes norteamericanos que la traumaban._

_Trató de conservar la calma, esos seres no podían ser reales._

_Ella era fuerte._

_—__Cerebro —mustió uno de ellos, con una voz tenebrosa, que parecía un susurro._

_Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_—__¡Ay! —su grito fue largo, de casi cinco segundos. Aterrada, comenzó a correr hasta su casa, con la respiración agitada y el pulso desenfrenado, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a rodar. Tocó la puerta, pero estaba cerrada ¡con seguro! ¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso Kagome no estaba en casa?_

_Desesperada, sacó su llave del bolso, sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que esas cosas estaban tras suyo._

_—__No…—gimió entre llantos, al no poder introducir la herramienta— maldita llave ¡por Dios Kagome, abre! —golpeó la puerta, increíblemente angustiada. Miró para abajo y pudo meter la llave y abrir la puerta. Gritó. Una vez dentro, se recostó contra la puerta, respirando entrecortadamente, con la mirada empañada y aún con el corazón loco. Las luces estaban apagadas y eso le asustó más._

_Su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba aterrada. Caminó hasta la cocina, estaba segura de lo que había visto por Dios, eso había estado allí, esas cosas… ¡Eran zombies! ¡Y eran reales! Estaba segura de que solo había visto eso en películas, eso solo era ficticio, ¿qué hacían entonces parados frente a su casa?_

_—__¡Kagome! —Gritó, exaltada, al ver a su amiga, tan tranquila en la cocina, preparando chocolate._

_—__¿Qué sucede, Ayame? Estás pálida ¿acaso lloras?_

_La sinceridad de Kagome era muy extraña. Ayame miró con desconfianza a su amiga ¿qué carajo estaba pasando? La preocupación de Higurashi era falsa, se notaba que no le estaba importando._

_—__¿Qué diablos…? Kagome, afuera hay zombies —quiso volver a llorar al recordar eso._

_—__¿Qué dices? —Rebatió la azabache—. Estás loca, Ayame, quieres un café._

_—__¡Te estoy diciendo que los vi! —Siguió, desesperándose porque su amiga no le creía. Eso le recordaba a una maldita película de terror que había visto días antes._

_—__¡Estás delirando! —Abortó el temor de su compañera._

_—__¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hay un montón de zombies afuera y no me crees! —Repitió._

_Kagome arrugó el ceño, desconfiada—. ¡No son zombies!_

_Ayame no podía creerlo, ¿es que Kagome le estaba diciendo loca? ¡Iba a matarla! —¡Claro que sí! ¡Querían comer mi cerebro! —Vió como el rostro de Kagome se iba suavizando._

_—__¡Es Halloween!_

_Ayame paró en seco—. ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Es navidad!_

_—__Digo que…es tu regalo de Halloween. —Sonrió nerviosa, la azabache._

_—__¿Qué? —Quería llorar, en serio._

_—__Y de Navidad…—siguió nombrando, Kagome._

_—__Habla ya, porque no entiendo nada._

_—__No era zombies, Ayame, eran nuestros vecinos, y te quisimos dar un regalo._

_La joven enfermera miró para la puerta de su casa y vio como todos aquellos "zombies" entraban y se iban sacando máscaras y todo tipo pelucas que deformaban su verdadera forma: eran sus vecinos. Miró de manera confundida a la multitud de personas que le brindaban una sonrisa y no supo qué hacer en ese momento, si gritar, reír, llorar, o matar con una escopeta a todo el jodido mundo e irse a dormir en paz._

_—__¡Feliz Halloween y Navidad, Ayame! —corearon Kagome y sus vecinos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_—__¿Quieren decir que todo fue una broma? —Su labio inferior temblaba._

_—__Sí, Ayame —siguió Kagome— quise darte un regalo porque en Halloween no pude ¿te gustó?_

_¿Qué si le gustó? La chica de pelo colorado se giró lentamente para su amiga, mirándola de manera asesina, es que iba a hacerle algo a su Kagome, ¡casi la mata de un jodido susto! ¡Loca sádica!_

_—__Kagome yo…voy a matarte."_

Y así fue como Kagome traumó la navidad de su mejor amiga y compañera de departamento.

Menuda Navidad.

—Kagome, la próxima vez que hagas eso, pagarás un año seguido la renta. —Amenazó.

—¿Entonces me disculpas? —Los ojos de Kagome brillaron como dos cristales, y sonrió, con las mejillas rosadas mientras juntaba las manos.

Ayame asintió.

—Pero primero ve al armario y tráeme algo. —No abrió los ojos hasta que Higurashi aceptó. Esperó solo quince segundos y sonrió maliciosamente, era hora.

—¡Ayame, un maldito muerto! —Rió a carcajadas cuando por fin pudo vengarse.

Al parecer, trabajar en un centro médico tenía sus ventajas, y haber tenido un esqueleto humano artificial guardado en algún lugar de su casa, había sido la mejor manera de vengarse de Kagome.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Kagome!

Y Ayame no paró de reír como en todo el día.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, debo decir que me gustó mucho plasmar este shot.<p>

Ya saben (los que me conocen) que el humor no es lo mío, pero un reto es un reto. w w w . fanfiction topic/ 160640/122810200/3/ #124072625 pasaos por aquí para ver qué tan loco estás y disfruta de retos fantásticos en "**La aldea Sengoku**" díganle a Nina, mi colega, mi hermana, que les dé cabida en su loquero, ¡están totalmente invitados!

¡Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado!


End file.
